


Distances

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A brief moment.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Distances

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'sweet'

Michalis looked up as Minerva let herself into his study. She managed a little smile, then nudged the door closed. She'd brought tea-- tea and little sweet pastries that she'd helped Maria make. Hers had turned out a little misshapen, but Minerva wasn't surprised by that. She wouldn't have even tried, but Maria had insisted...

Well, she would eat those, and nudge the ones Maria made toward Michalis. Tea was quickly poured and for a brief moment in the afternoon sun, the distance between them didn't feel as far.

"Maria made--"

"I know." He reached for one of hers anyway.


End file.
